


Baby, You're Mine

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega James "Bucky" Barnes, Prompt Fill, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Ok but can you please fulfill my horny fic fantasy of Alpha Steve breeding omega bucky on a breeding bench (maybe while one of them is in heat/rut). Take this as you will. Love you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers Archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 455
Collections: Smut2020to21





	Baby, You're Mine

“You’re soaked already. You need it bad don’t you Buck?” Steve commented as he shoved two of his thick fingers into Bucky’s soppy hole, pumping them in and out of the Omega with ease. 

“Fuck!” Bucky moaned as he writhed helplessly from his place strapped to a breeding bench in their bedroom. Steve had been so pleased with himself when he brought it home, Bucky hadn’t been so pleased but now he found himself thankful that his Alpha had bought this bench.

This bench while humiliating in a small part allowed Bucky to be placed in a proper mounting position and kept him exposed to his Alpha. Bucky usually found it hard to get wet and aroused at the start of his heat, but thanks to being strapped to this bench the Omega found himself soaking and needy almost instantly. 

“Tell your Alpha what you need,” Steve crooned, saturating the room with his scent and it made Bucky’s head spin as his slick dripping down Steve’s hand and wrist. 

“Your knot Alpha, please, please! I feel so empty already!” Bucky never lost his head this quickly during his heat; it usually took at least a day for him to lose himself to the fever. However, Bucky had quickly succumbed to his heat in his position bent over this bench until his Alpha’s gaze.

“Goddamn Buck, you should see yourself.” Steve had planned on teasing and edging his Omega, but seeing how glazed over his eyes were and how soaked his trembling body was already Steve decided to take pity on his Omega. 

Steve stripped out of his clothes with haste and stepped up into the space that the bench forced Bucky’s legs to create for him. Steve smeared some of his pre-cum over his hard shaft as he watched as his Omega leaked fresh slick as his arousal burned through his veins. 

“I don’t even need lube, you’re soaked my needy Omega.” Steve purred as he guided his cock to the brunet’s quivering hole and moaned in ecstasy as he sank into the wet, tight heat of his Omega. Bucky keened high and long as the empty ache inside of him was filled so thoroughly. Steve’s Alpha sized cock was made to fit inside of him as much as Bucky was made to take it.

Bucky wanted nothing more than to push back on the Alpha’s cock, to fuck himself on the thick shaft but the straps keeping him attached to the bench kept him firmly immobile and at Steve’s mercy. Bucky dug his fingers into the leather padding his arms were bound to and his toes curled up as pleasure spiked through him as Steve began to move. 

“Alpha!” Bucky groaned, half-aware of the salvia that was slowly dripping down his chin and throat as his mouth hung open as the blond Alpha began to thrust into him, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. 

“You’re so damn tight and wet Buck, fuck I could keep my cock in you and breed you constantly. Make you big and swollen with my seed until you are pregnant with my pups.” Steve panted as he jerked his head to the side to get his damp bangs out of his eyes as he fucked his Omega with enthusiasm.

“Alpha, Alpha! Yes, breed me! Make me yours!” Bucky’s Omega side sang with happiness at the thought of being full and heavy with his Alpha’s cum and then his pups. It sounded like paradise and fresh slick oozed out around the Alpha’s large length, easing the Alpha’s thrusts into his body. 

“You like that don’t ya Buck? Being claimed as mine so completely? Walking around with my pups growing inside of you and no one being able to question whose Omega you are?” Steve snarled, his Alpha side rearing its head at the intense thought of having Bucky pregnant with his pups. 

“Yes, yes, Alpha!” Bucky wailed as the Alpha’s cock hit against this prostate making him see spots across his vision. Bucky arched the best he could in his bindings as another wail was ripped out of him as Steve’s hand palmed at his cock. The extra stimulation was all Bucky needed to climax and Bucky almost passed out. Bucky hung on, as he knew what was coming next and would never miss it. 

Now that Bucky was slack with the bliss from his orgasm, his hole loosened just enough for Steve to pop his forming knot into the Omega’s sloppy hole and tied them together properly. Steve ground his hips as he settled his large knot against Bucky’s prostate and grinned when Bucky gave a weak moan as he wiggled from his place over the bench. 

“Gonna breed you up nice and fat Bucky, gonna keep breeding you until your swollen with my pups,” Steve promised as he leaned down to nuzzle at the mating mark he left on his Omega. 

“Can’t wait Alpha, want it so bad.” Bucky slurred as he enjoyed the feeling of being so fucking full on his Alpha’s knot and the warmth of Steve’s cum being pumped into him in a constant flood. It was heaven to the Omega and Bucky decided the breeding bench was going to become a permanent feature of their room.


End file.
